It is known that the bearings in question are associated with the end parts of the rolls, or necks, in rolling stands, which end parts have a conical surface.
It is also known that said conical surface is associated with a connection component or element which, internally, has a seating mating with said conical part of the rolling roll and externally has a cylindrical surface suitable to cooperate with a bushing made of a low friction material.
The support, chock, sealing and clamping elements and the like are taken as known.
It is also known that the modern tendency is to load the rolls more and more, so as to exert an ever greater rolling pressure, and therefore, to reduce the number of passes which have to be carried out in order to obtain the desired reductions.
Moreover, there is also the requirement that all the components should last longer and that it should cost as little as possible to replace and/or maintain them.
These requirements, however, come into conflict with problems of dimensions and bulk.
Furthermore, any change to the sizes and/or structure of the bearings can cause problems of supply, storage of spare parts, the speed of replacement or maintenance and others.
It is also known that changes to the sizes which affect the conical part of the end parts of the rolling rolls create, in rolling plants when there are updates and/or interruptions, an excessive cost due to the replacement of the rolls and the bearings units with unacceptable investments.
DE-C-943868 discloses a connection element located between a neck of a rolling roll and a relative housing bush and comprising an external element made of a sliding thermoplastic material and an internal element mating and coupled, the internal element having internally a seating partly truncated cone shaped for coupling with the neck of the rolling roll.
The present invention intends to overcome the disadvantages of the prior art, and others, which will become clear in the following description, allowing to obtain, with an innovative and only apparently simple component or sleeve, the best and the most extensive results, using the current bulk sizes.
The Applicant has devised, tested and embodied the present invention to overcome the shortcomings of the state of the art and to obtain these and other purposes and advantages.